Duchy of Wolfcrest
The Duchy of Wolfcrest is a duchy within the Kingdom of Gilneas that is composed of the land between Tempest’s Reach and Emberstone on the mainland and the large island of Stonesea Isle. Duke Ryshken Hawthorne and Duchess Zoey Hawthorne received correspondence from King Greymane commending them for their work on the Stonesea Isle after Zoey took over the land by right of blood. In efforts to revitalize Gilneas, a duchy was offered in appreciation for their service to Gilneas. This allowed for a trusted noble to oversee the work of the Lords who had began to return to their lands in Gilneas, and ensure that all was being done right. Wolfcrest Council & Leadership Sitting upon the High Council of Wolfcrest are individuals who are known and trusted by the Duke and Duchess. They each specialize in their role and serve to advise and council. Chancellor: '''This position is currently held by Fergus Adaire, Baron of Stonevale. He serves as a voice of the people, an adviser on matters of the people. '''Master of Coin: '''This position is held by someone with experience in managing money. Not only does this person handle all money matters of the duchy, but also oversees all matters of trade. '''Lord Commander: '''The Lord Commander oversees all matters of the military in the duchy. They lead the army and are where complaints from the captains of the various guards are sent to. This position is meant to not only lead but to advise the Duke and Duchess on all matters of the military, especially in times of battle. '''Admiral of the Fleet: '''The Admiral leads over each Commodore and the entirety of the naval forces in the duchy. Most of these naval forces are from Stonesea Isle, but there are some from areas of the coastal mainland as well. '''Keeper of Faith: '''A position held by the most religious and devout of the duchy, this is for overseeing all Holy matters in the land. The churches, the chapels, the priests and priestesses, etc. are all looked over by the Keeper of Faith. There is also a Keeper of Faith for the Old Ways and those who follow this pagan faith. '''Chief Diplomat: '''A trusted diplomat to House Hawthorne who is capable of handling matters of alliances between the duchy and outsiders as well as House Hawthorne and other houses. This person also serves as a representative at meetings of councils and alliances either with the Duke and Duchess or in their place. '''Master of Health & Science: '''The most trusted doctor in the duchy, this position is currently held by Doctor Korathel Orasel. Overseeing all matters of health in the duchy as well as the advancement of science, he is a vital asset to the council. Groups & Organizations Within the Duchy of Wolfcrest, there are various groups and organizations that those who live in the duchy can align themselves with. These organizations and groups work separately as well as together in necessary times. Wolfcrest Army The men and women who fight for the Duchy of Wolfcrest and House of Hawthorne enlist in the Wolfcrest Army to fight both at home or abroad in service of their Duke and Duchess. The army is overseen by a Lord Commander who holds a seat on the High Council of Wolfcrest, but the real leading is done by those commanding their sections within the various lands of the duchy. Knights of the Black Rose The Knights of the Black Rose began as an elite force of Gilnean soldiers that was created in order to capitalize on the Worgen curse and the abilities it brought to the men and women of Gilneas. These soldiers were hand picked by the Lords of the land and put through rigorous training and trials to make sure they were fit to be among them. With the fall of Gilneas they were all but wiped out, or disbanded, however now Ryshken intends to revitalize them and bring them back to Gilneas. Though no longer strictly being Gilnean Worgen, the ranks have opened to any and all who show the necessary qualities of such a Knight. Order of the Crow A newly formed order within the Duchy of Wolfcrest to allow for the study and exploration in the use of various types of magic: Arcane, Druidism, Old Ways, and the Holy Light. Each branch of the Order is led by a capable and well-knowledged individual of the duchy. The Order not only serves to fill a purpose for the duchy in times of combat, but they also hold trainings and teachings on the various schools of magic and seek out magical items of interest to aid them or the duchy. Court of Nobles A group of nobility in the Duchy of Wolfcrest who can vary from being at each other's throats, whispering behind each other's backs, or working together for the better of the duchy. They convene at Court in Bruckstone to discuss the happenings within the Duchy and the ways to deal with it. They're also known to plan lavish galas and other social events just to be seen and show off their newest luxuries. Lands of Wolfcrest Stonesea Isle An island approximately forty-five square miles just off the eastern coast of Gilneas. Much of the island itself is undiscovered, but it is home to the seat of House Hawthorne, Bruckstone, as well as a town called Stonevale. Ironchapel Ironchapel is a small factory town nestled along the road between Stormglen and Emberstone. As the region has had time to heal and re-stabilize under Alliance control, people have begun to trickle back in. Whistler's Ridge The Whistlers, Whistle-Rock, Howling Stones, Banshee Roost, and a number of yet more colorful nicknames have been hung on the broken-down fort that sits in the saddle of the foothills south of Emberstone. It's a place built for war, served by slaughter, and looked to only sidelong by the wise. It is a place with bad dreams, is Whistler's Ridge. Very few approach without good reason. Elsewise, the bad dreams might follow you home. Blackwater Stills Blackwater Stills is a quaint little fishing town, named for its absurdly deep and preternaturally calm bay. The town itself is a small one. Scarce thirty families, perhaps two hundred folk all told. Most work the boats, or prepare fish for market; scaling, slicing, salting and the like. Mirfield Mirfield is a trading town, founded by Lord Deegen Rudges. It’s a lavish town full of new settlers everyday. The base population for this town is about three hundred people. OOC Information What is Duchy of Wolfcrest? Wolfcrest is a fan-made land in Gilneas and it is our hope to not only progress an overall storyline of expanding upon the isle and developing new areas, but also to encourage the development of individual stories within the guild. We are a guild of writers and we have stories to tell. We do not limit ourselves to strictly militaristic RP or town RP as we try to offer a home that encourages a vast range of RP from militaristic to town to adventure to artisan and beyond. Rules/Expectations This is an abbreviated list of the rules for our guild. For more information, please look here. # Know the difference between IC and OOC. And respect the divide between them. # Along the lines of the previous rule, IC actions have IC consequences. # Respect the guild tag over your head. Trolling is not an acceptable behavior. # You will have '''one week to get yourself in as an IC member of the guild or you will be removed. IC initiation is done by talking IC with an officer of the guild. # Characters inactive for a period of 1 month without notice will be removed from the guild. If you log in after an unannounced break to find yourself guildless, don't panic! Most likely, we have kicked you because we did not know whether and when we could expect you back. Simply send a tell to any online officer explaining your situation and we will put you right back in. Restrictions Race Restrictions - All races found in the Eastern Kingdom are welcome (Human, Worgen, Gnome, Dwarf) as well as Night Elves. Level Restrictions - Level 15+, Level 62+ for DKs Events With the various branches of the guild in place, there is potential for a wide-range of RP. Those involved with the Wolfcrest Army will be able to participate in a variety of militaristic events such as (but not limited to): drills, trainings, DM style campaigns. Those involved with the Order of the Crow will participate in magical study, investigating magical anomalies, and more. There will be a place for nobility RP as well as the politics involved with nobles. All members of the guild will be encouraged to participate in free-form roleplay with their fellow guild members and events pertaining to civilian life will be held as well, such as (but not limited to), festivals, holiday celebrations, tavern nights, game nights, town meetings, etc. How to Join You can apply by going to our website and clicking “Recruitment” in the top menu. After reading our detailed list of rules, you will see the link to our application. You can also whisper a GM or an officer for an OOC interview. Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Places Category:Realms of Gilneas Category:Duchy of Wolfcrest Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Gilneas Guilds